Trick or Treat
by furryewokazon
Summary: Push and Pull Universe Oneshot; Brittany has a Halloween surprise for Santana- but is it a trick or a treat?


Santana and Brittany were slowly walking their way back to Brittany's house after a long string of yard parties and more trick or treating than a couple of girls their age should really be proud of. They were both exhausted from the seemingly endless hours of walking they had already done but eventually the glowing pumpkins that had been carved into jack-o-lanterns and set out the front of Brittany's house came into view up ahead and they knew they were close at last.

"We've been walking for hours!" Brittany moaned theatrically. "I can't feel my feet any more…"

Santana sent Brittany a sympathetic frown.

"Want me to rub them better when we get home?"

Brittany smile cutely back with a wrinkled nose.

"Nahh baby, they're all sweaty from these damn boots," Brittany said shaking her head in distaste as she dragged the heels of the big heavy boots she was wearing with an unimpressed wince.

"You didn't have to wear them again this year you know…" Santana reminded her, "They were just as uncomfortable last year and they must be at least a size too small for you these days."

"I can't be John Smith without boots, San," Brittany pointed out how silly she was being. "And besides **_you_** can talk about things being a size too small for you…"

Santana stopped walking as her jaw dropped and she focused an offended stare on Brittany.

Brittany stopped alongside her with a cheeky grin and a dramatic roll of the eyes.

"You said it looked okay!" Santana cried in embarrassment as she started self-consciously running her palms over her own costume.

Brittany giggled as she stepped towards her and stilled her hands with her own.

"Hey… you look _incredible_," Brittany cooed. "Your old Pocahontas costume has never looked so **sexy.**"

Santana fought her blush as she bit her lip and tried to ignore the way Brittany's words were affecting her. The point of the matter still stood.

"But it's really tight now," Santana admitted with a sad sigh at the thought of having to let go of her old costume that was full of so many happy memories.

"M-hmm," Brittany hummed as her grin only grew and her eyes skimmed Santana's curves, "And _short_."

"Britt!" Santana exclaimed in embarrassment. "I can't believe you let me walk around like this!"

"And I can't believe we got candy out of that little old lady on the corner- she looked scandalised when she saw you on her doorstep," Brittany teased.

"Oh my god," Santana pulled her hands from Brittany's to hide her blushing face.

"Oh and remember that time you bent over to help pick up that little boy's spilled treats?"

Santana lowered her hands enough to grimace at Brittany.

"Yeah…?"

"I think you sent the majority of onlookers into early puberty… boys **and** girls," Brittany informed her shrewdly.

Santana shook her head as she scowled at Brittany. She was clearly embarrassed- well as embarrassed as a girl with an imprint and only really Brittany's opinion of her on the mind. But soon enough Santana's frown turned up into an amused smirk.

Brittany smiled winningly back at her, her enjoyment of the entire scenario plastered on her face.

"You're _terrible_," Santana accused playfully.

"Terribly _charming_," Brittany corrected with a dip of her John Smith armoured hat and a grand bow.

Santana giggled and grabbed at Brittany's hand to tug her along, continuing on their way.

"Come on _handsome- _we're nearly there."

They'd walked barely a few steps further when Santana slowed again and turned to Brittany once more-

"Were **you** looking?"

Brittany frowned at Santana in confusion.

"You know- when I bent over…?" Santana clarified shyly as she shifted awkwardly on her feet and lowered her eyes.

When Brittany didn't answer right away Santana was forced to look back up at her.

It amazed Brittany how shy and insecure Santana could still get when she was so damn sexy without even trying.

Of course the fact that Santana was standing there in a Pocahontas tunic that was beyond small on her to the point that it just became pervy- only made the idea that much more absurd.

It was quite the juxtaposition for the girl standing before her to be dressed so suggestively – not uncommon for girls their age, especially on Halloween- and to be biting her lip so insecurely.

Brittany's heart swelled with love for her bond mate; she had promised herself that she would not let another day go by where she would allow Santana to think that she was not completely perfect for Brittany in every possible way.

"I never stopped looking," Brittany delivered right on point.

A delighted grin split Santana's face suddenly and before Brittany realised what was happening Santana was lunging forwards, throwing her arms around Brittany's neck and practically leaping into Brittany's arms.

Brittany caught her gracefully and returned the passionate kiss Santana had wasted no time in planting on her- although it did managed to knock the hat from Brittany's head in the process.

Pulling back from the kiss Santana kept her forehead pressed to Brittany's.

"I've been wanting to do that for hours," Santana revealed breathlessly.

Brittany smiled and gently initiated another kiss, encouraging Santana to lift her legs from the ground completely and lock them around her waist. Her hands slid up the backs of Santana's thighs to come to rest on the curve of Santana's backside, now completely on show with Santana's tunic having ridden up. Brittany mused that Pocahontas surely never wore the kind of lacy underwear she could feel Santana wearing. She ended up chuckling into the kiss at the very thought of it.

"My butt is totally on show isn't it?" Santana asked knowingly.

Brittany squeezed Santana's butt cheeks in answer.

"I guess we're lucky there's no one around then," Brittany shrugged it off not wanting Santana to move just yet.

The girls had moved beyond the stage in their life where they felt the need to keep their relationship a secret any longer but had decided together that they would keep their displays of affection to a minimum- especially during days such as the one they'd just had where there would be lots of children about. They weren't ashamed of their love- they were merely being respectful. And true to their characters they'd happily settled on walking the streets hand in hand and simply saving up their usual kisses for later.

It was now later.

"Mmm, everyone's asleep…" Santana nuzzled her nose against Brittany's suggestively.

"Including my parents…" Brittany pointed out- as a couple of her fingers started tracing the lace of Santana's panties.

"Why Brittany- surely you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting…" Santana played for innocence even as she wiggled a bit, curling her spine and trying to give Brittany's daring hands a better angle to work with. "Brittany- what is _that_?"

Brittany frowned as Santana pulled back wearing a matching frown.

"What candy bar have you got stuffed in your pocket?" Santana questioned with a furrowed brow. "It's hard and it's jutting into me."

Santana rotated her hips where they straddled Brittany's for emphasis.

Brittany froze in recognition and nearly dropped Santana as her arms went slack.

"Uh Britt- what the hell?" Santana scrambled to hold on tight as Brittany's stopped supporting her. "What's wrong?"

Brittany hurriedly grabbed Santana by the hips and lowered her til her feet were firmly back on the ground. She hurriedly put distance between them.

"Britt?" Santana questioned again- worriedly this time.

"I'm just really tired," Brittany avoided awkwardly as she started walking briskly towards her house once more.

Santana watched her go in shock before hurrying to pick up Brittany's fallen hat and then scrambling to catch up.

"Wait- Britt," Santana called after her in a hushed tone. "You don't _smell_ tired. Far from it actually…"

When Santana caught Brittany by the arm and pulled her around to face her, Santana could instantly see that Brittany was both nervous and embarrassed. But the fact that Brittany smelled so turned on was throwing her off-

"Baby, what's the matter?" Santana pleaded lovingly. Brittany's scent was starting to make her antsy and she didn't know how long she had left to stay in control and get to the bottom of Brittany's strange behaviour before she would be trying to get Brittany's clothes off to pleasure her in any way possible.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time… but now I just feel silly," Brittany murmured avoiding Santana's eyes. "Can we please just go inside?"

Santana whimpered feeling Brittany's desperation and nodded, letting Brittany lead the last few steps up her driveway and then silently through her dark house to her bedroom.

Santana continued to toss Brittany hesitant glances- it was confusing for her because Brittany was giving of the most delicious scent that was making her toes curl and her sex throb… and yet Brittany's body language was skittish and insecure.

Santana managed to wriggle out of the skin tight tunic leaving her in nothing but her underwear as she sat on the end of the bed and waited for Brittany to undress.

Brittany kicked off her boots and removed her shirt without a care in the world, but hesitated when she reached for her pants.

"Could you close your eyes, San?" Brittany asked in that small insecure voice that tugged at Santana's heartstrings.

The request also stung Santana since they had grown up seeing each other in every stage of undress… and it had become one of the perks of being lovers that they could openly admire one another as they dressed and undressed each day. It hurt that Brittany didn't want Santana to see her.

"Britt…" Santana whined; she didn't like being out of the loop. "Please just tell me what's going on?"

Brittany sighed in defeat at the hint of pain edging into Santana's voice.

She really had no option but to fess up if she didn't want to unintentionally hurt Santana's feelings.

"I just wanted it to be _authentic_," Brittany announced shyly as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "And to maybe… I dunno…"

Of course the sight of a topless Brittany standing there in trousers was distracting enough for Santana without the rush of arousal that hit her unexpectedly and nearly made her moan. She squeezed her legs tighter together.

She needed to know what Brittany was talking about. Thinking about...

"Britt- I don't understand…"

Brittany blushed as she realised she was going to have to explain properly…

"This year I wanted my John Smith costume to be authentic," Brittany blurted out.

"Yeah… and?" Santana pressed. Sure, there wasn't much of Brittany's costume left on her but she'd surely looked the part earlier.

"And… well as you know- John Smith is a **boy**," Brittany continued, trying to drop enough hints so that she wouldn't have to actually say it aloud.

Santana couldn't help chuckling at that… it had been the running joke between them since they were children; Santana had been searching for a blonde boy to befriend and play Pocahontas and John Smith with her when she had first laid eyes on Brittany. From that day on Brittany had always been the John Smith to her Pocahontas and it had never mattered that Brittany was a girl.

"And you're a girl…" Santana joined in on stating the obvious.

Brittany bit the bullet and walked towards Santana, coming to a standstill in front of her. She held out her hand and when Santana placed hers in it, Brittany took another deep breath before directing Santana's hand directly to the front of her pants. What Brittany had to show was easy enough to miss by looking at her crotch but not so easy to miss when you were feeling her up.

Santana's brow creased curiously at the evidence of a foreign object inside Brittany's pants.

Santana couldn't help it- she started laughing.

"You stuffed your pants? What did you use- a banana or something?" Santana pulled an amused face, "Britt, I don't think you really should have spent the day walking around with food down your pants…"

"It's not a banana…" Brittany reassured her as she stepped away from Santana's touch and started toeing shyly at the carpet beneath her toes.

"Well hurry up and take whatever it is out so you can finish getting undressed and make love to me already," Santana stated as a matter of fact as she wriggled further up the bed and settled amongst the heaped pillows to watch the rest of her strip show.

Santana wasn't sure why Brittany had been so insecure about telling her that she'd taken dressing up for Halloween that one step further this year, but honestly Santana wasn't so surprised- Brittany was quirky like that and she loved to be thorough in everything she did.

Santana still couldn't figure out for the life of her what Brittany had used though…

Brittany paused a moment longer, wearing a thoughtful expression as her hands remained hesitant upon her waistband.

"Britt Britt, _come on_…" Santana whined as she began to writhe with need on the bed where she lay, squeezing her legs together. "You smell _so good_."

Brittany's cheeks reddened at the sight; Santana was only wearing her lacy underwear after all and she couldn't help following the movements of Santana's dark nipples as she lazily slid about on the bed.

"_San_…," Brittany whined back regrettably. "I _really_ need to show you something first."

Brittany's insistent tone was enough to break through Santana's fast settling haze of desire as she managed to push Brittany's ever-distracting arousal aside and focus on what Brittany needed more.

"Sorry," Santana croaked, shaking her head clear as she shimmied back towards the end of the bed and sat with her hands on her knees looking every part the avid listener. The fact that her knee kept bouncing nervously even though she tried to keep it still showed she was still struggling under the pull of Brittany's desire…

But that also only increased Santana's curiosity.

She needed to know why Brittany was insisting on being so serious when it was clear to Santana that she was incredibly turned on.

"Now I just want to be very clear that we don't **have** to use it…" Brittany timidly began when she knew she once again held Santana's undivided attention. "I- I mean one day maybe… _one day_, which doesn't have to be today… but one day… it might be fun to t-try. But that day doesn't have to be today."

Brittany bit her lip hoping that her sentiments had come out right.

Santana's eyebrow quirked with interest; stammering, nervous Brittany was ridiculously adorable.

"Use _what_ baby?" Santana prompted gently, trying to be supportive.

Brittany grimaced uncomfortably and then after a deep, stalling breath, she dropped her pants.

Santana's eyes immediately fell to Brittany's crotch area, her jaw falling open of its own accord at what was revealed to be hanging from Brittany's hips.

Panicking at her girlfriend's reaction, Brittany scrambled out of the harness hugging her hips and hurriedly pulled the attached object free of its fitting so she could show Santana it was hardly an intimidating object on its own.

Brandishing the toy, Brittany rushed to Santana's side and encouraged her to take it from her.

Santana awkwardly let Brittany drop it in her open palms but then froze staring at it as it continued to wobble in her shaking hands.

"Say something…" Brittany squeaked, now completely second-guessing herself at Santana's evident panic.

Santana's eyes were glued on the object in her hand.

"It's blue…"

It was the first thing Santana thought of.

Clearly Brittany took that as an encouraging observation.

"I've been calling it Leo- like the Ninja Turtle," Brittany nodded, enthused by this development.

Santana didn't bite at Brittany's quirkiness like she usually would.

"And it's **big**."

Santana swallowed nervously.

Santana knew from hearsay that some people used toys in the bedroom-

And while she'd never seen a sex toy… she undoubtedly understood that what she was holding was a sex toy.

A sex toy that Brittany had been wearing… harnessed to her body.

"Britt?" Santana pleaded helplessly, not even knowing what she was asking of her.

To explain- maybe?

"It's a good beginner's size," Brittany reassured her calmly, gently placing her own hand over the object in Santana's hands so that they were essentially holding it together.

"W-why?" Santana stammered helplessly.

Realistically Santana knew what it was without being told- she could see with her own eyes what it was meant to imitate.

But she needed Brittany to explain.

She had been caught completely off guard.

The thought of using a sex toy had never even crossed Santana's mind before.

The concept was entirely new to her.

"Shh, it's okay," Brittany hushed. "I'm sorry baby; I shouldn't have sprung this on you. Just forget about it."

Brittany grabbed the dildo from Santana's hands and quickly tossed it aside so she could wrap Santana up in her arms and hold her close.

Santana melted into Brittany's touch, letting Brittany's love calm her once again. Nothing could compare to Brittany's touch.

But now the seed had been planted in Santana's mind and while she was still admittedly a little terrified at the unknown… she was mostly becoming more curious than anything.

Santana knew the toy was just lying there on the bed somewhere behind her and she couldn't get the thought of it out of her head.

Brittany was quick to notice her distraction and pulled back from their embrace just enough that she could see Santana's face.

"What?" Brittany asked curiously.

Santana blushed and averted her eyes.

"_Baby_… what is it?" Brittany pushed playfully, nudging at her nose with her own, trying to make Santana look at her again.

Santana sighed and with an embarrassed roll of her eyes at her own expense, she reached behind herself until her hand found purchase on the object at the forefront of her mind and she brought it back into sight.

"Did you really want to use this on me?" Santana asked, in a small probing voice.

That was all it took for Brittany to turn bright red again.

"I- err," Britttany stammered truthfully. "I dunno… _maybe_."

Santana bit at her lip as she scrutinised the blue _thing_ in her hand. Maybe it was just the size if her petite hands making it look so damn big and intimidating.

"But only if you wanted to-" Brittany pointedly cut it. "I thought it might be fun to try _one day_. But I really should have discussed it with you before surprising you like this…"

Brittany's expression turned guilty all of a sudden.

"I just don't want the reason you agree to be because of the imprint…"

Santana pouted sadly at Brittany's insecurity and pressed forward to plant a firm, reassuring kiss to her lips.

"I don't think the imprint works that _specifically_, babe," Santana told her warmly. "And we're discussing it right now."

A shy, hopeful sparkle began to twinkle in Brittany's eye.

"You think you might want to..?"

Santana felt Brittany's arousal peak suddenly and she had to close her eyes to try and block it out. That didn't work of course- not when **all** of her senses were deeply in tune with her mate.

"_No fair_," Santana moaned with a playful smirk, unconsciously squeezing the dildo in her hand. "I can't think straight when you're thinking like _that_."

"Sorry," Brittany muttered sheepishly. "It's just kinda hot to think about…"

Santana cleared her throat aggressively- trying to stay in control.

Brittany now reeked with want and it was driving Santana crazy wanting to give in.

But there was still the matter of Brittany's _surprise_ to address before they could move forward.

And Santana was still _curious_.

Curious and increasingly horny.

And it did kind of turn her on more that Brittany wanted to use the toy on her… that Brittany wanted to put it inside of her.

Santana bit her lip again; unsure as she continued to eye the object in question.

She did really like it when Brittany pressed her fingers inside of her.

But the dildo was a lot bigger than one or even two of Brittany's fingers.

And would it even feel as good if it wasn't essentially Brittany that was inside of her?

"What are you thinking?" Brittany whispered curiously.

Santana turned her head to frown at Brittany with honestly.

"I don't think it would fit."

Brittany giggled and blushed some more.

"It's supposed to be _average_ in size. I think you'd be surprised…" Brittany shrugged, though she was certainly no expert on the subject either.

"No I mean it Britt- look at it- it's a lot bigger than your fingers," Santana said seriously. She reached for Brittany's closest hand and spread her palm to compare her finger size to that of the dildo.

Brittany certainly had long, slender fingers to offer… but the dildo was still noticeably longer and thicker.

"I think that's the whole point, sweetie," Brittany admitted shyly. "To be able to give you… _more_."

Santana's frown returned and she hurriedly looked to Brittany.

"But I don't need more," Santana cut in worriedly. "Why would you think that? You're perfect the way you are. What we already do is more than enough."

"No, no… I don't mean it that way," Brittany rushed to explain before Santana got it in her head that she was in some way unsure or unhappy about the way things were between them. She'd never been happier. "It really is just meant to be a bit of fun. It's a toy to play with _together_."

Santana snorted at the idea of Brittany being able to make something so suggestive sound so innocent.

"Well I still don't see how it could possibly fit- **_look!_**"

Santana rolled onto her back and balanced the dildo above her pelvis to make her point. She had such small hips and the dildo did look rather large and imposing in comparison.

"Where's it all supposed to go?" Santana scoffed down at the toy.

Brittany almost choked at the sight of Santana lying there somewhat spread-eagled with a dildo balanced suggestively on her pelvis and pointing up to poke at her stomach.

"San!" Brittany began to laugh as she realised how silly they were both acting. What did she really know about sex toys anyway? "Stop it. I really don't know! I know as much as you!"

Santana joined in on her laughter. It was incredible how comfortable they could make each other feel despite the circumstances.

Growing serious once more Santana reached for Brittany's hand and squeezed it.

"But we can try- if you want," Santana suggested.

Brittany's eyes widened even as a cheeky smile twisted her lips.

"Really- you want to?" Brittany pressed in disbelief.

They had just spent the evening trick or treating and still it looked like Brittany had only just received the best treat she could have hoped for.

Santana grinned and shrugged in that 'why not' way.

"You sure?" Brittany raised a dubious eyebrow.

Santana rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yes!"

Brittany unexpectedly rolled on top of her and started kissing her over and over.

"You sure you're sure?" Brittany asked again between kisses.

"Britt!" Santana squealed at the never ending onslaught. "Yes - I want to try!"

Brittany stopped kissing her and began to stare at Santana with an intense look of adoration on her face.

"I absolutely love you, you know," Brittany gushed.

Santana's responsive smile broke out on her face of its own accord. She couldn't resist Brittany at the worst of times let alone when she was promising her the world.

"Why? Cause I agreed to let you try and stick your dildo inside of me…?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"No silly," Brittany shook her head firmly, still reassuring Santana of everything she needed to know just with the look in her eyes. "I just want you to know that I love you and if you want to stop at any time then just say so."

Santana's teasing expression softened as she realised how serious Brittany was trying to be.

"Okay Britt Britt," Santana murmured lovingly. "I will. I love you too."

When Brittany kissed her next it was forceful and dominant in all the ways that made the inner animal within Santana perk to attention, ready to match Brittany's urge to mate with her. Brittany still smelled like sex and the more dominant she became as she pressed her knees between Santana's and spread her legs further apart to accommodate her own hips between, the more Santana responded to her with her own desperate need. Brittany continued to grind down hard into the space between Santana's spread legs, the far from forgotten dildo making its presence known between their pressed bodies. With the force of Britttany's hips the dildo now pressed firmly against Santana's sex making her groan at the new, unexpected sensations.

Santana began to clutch at Brittany's back as her hips began to rise from the bed in time with Brittany, growing more frantic with every forceful rub of the foreign object against the lacy material of her underwear.

Blinking her eyes open, Santana looked up at Brittany seeing determination in her creased brow. Brittany's mouth fell open with every thrust of her hips and Santana knew Brittany was feeling the press of the dildo too as she rubbed against her.

As though sensing her eyes on her, Brittany's eyes snapped open and locked onto Santana's just as a small smile teased at her lips.

"Well this is _different_," Brittany cheekily panted as she continued to rock against Santana forcing the toy repeatedly against Santana's clit.

Santana slid her hands up to the back of Brittany's head to tangle in her hair and to pull Brittany's mouth back to hers. She tongued her hard to match Brittany's grinding.

"I thought you wanted to put it inside me," Santana teased around her pants, pulling away for a desperately needed breath.

"Patience, _baby_," Brittany whined as particularly strong roll of her hips made her legs start to shake. She was close. "I have to make sure you're nice and **wet** first."

"_Fuck_," Santana gasped as Brittany's words and repetitive prodding did its work and pushed her over the edge hard and fast. Her legs locked around Brittany's waist as she continued to buck up against her, effectively helping Brittany to find her release not long after.

They collapsed together as a sweaty heap, hips still twitching against one another as they shared a slow, wet kiss.

It didn't take Santana's intuition long to realise that Brittany was ready to go again as her kissing became needier and her hands began to clutch at Brittany, never quite staying in the same spot but rather trying to touch her everywhere at once.

However, it wasn't until Santana started to swirl her tongue in Brittany's ear that Brittany realised that Santana was quickly getting carried away again and distracting her from what they were supposed to be trying.

Forcing space between them, Brittany disentangled herself and pushed herself up on her arms to hover over Santana. Santana continued to mewl and paw up at her while she watched her with a dark, unfocused stare, growing more intoxicated by Brittany's scent with every unsteady breath she took.

Brittany dry-swallowed, recognising the signs for what they were- Santana was fully submitting to the effects of the imprint and giving herself completely to Brittany. On most occasions the imprint would simply drive Santana crazy with her need to pleasure Brittany- causing her to feed off Brittany's arousal until Brittany was completely satiated. But on those rarer occasions- usually when Santana is feeling a little unsure and insecure- the imprint causes her to fully submit to Brittany allowing Brittany to take control and reinforce why Brittany is her true bond mate after all. When Santana got like that their lovemaking tended to get really intense because Santana wasn't always her doting, over-eager to please self… she was raw and carnal and completely Brittany's for the taking.

"Wait, Santana-" Brittany pressed, stroking Santana's hair behind her ear.

Santana turned her face into Brittany's hand, as though enjoying being petted.

"_Hey_, stay with me okay…" Brittany cooed, leaning lower to try and catch Santana's eye.

Santana hummed and nodded but it wasn't until Brittany pressed her forehead to Santana's that Santana's eyes focused on her with more clarity again.

"Do you still want to try it?" Brittany asked shyly when she knew she held Santana's attention.

For a moment Santana seemed to struggle to piece together what Brittany was suggesting, but then all at once she remembered, recognising once more the feeling of the sex toy still positioned between their pressed hips.

Santana nodded reassuringly, gasping when Brittany pulled away and alleviated the pressure she'd been feeling against her sex. The change was both a relief and a loss.

Sitting up on her knees, Brittany positioned herself between Santana's legs, and reached- with a shaking hand- for the dildo that had fallen back to the bed with her movement.

Santana's eyes were on her the entire time.

Brittany found her eyes flickering between the toy in her hands, Santana's crotch and Santana's dark, observant eyes.

Brittany wet her lips nervously. Sometimes in the heat of the moment, Santana looked at her like she was her prey; as though she would want nothing more than to devour her…

Now was one of those times.

"How do you want to…er-" Brittany stammered. "I mean, did you want me to hold it… or wear it?"

Santana's lustful look lessened as her eyes widened.

"_Wear it?_" Santana questioned with a squeak.

Brittany blushed as she motioned with her head towards the discarded harness, still in a heap over on the floor.

"That's what the harness is for…" Brittany explained. "So I can wear it, and control it… _during_."

"Oh, _right_..." Santana nodded, eyeing the object in question and then the harness on the floor. "Maybe… we could just see if it _fits_ first? Before we get too carried away…"

"Yeah, of course," Brittany nodded, squeezing the rubbery dildo tighter in her hand but without making any movement to continue.

Santana wriggled a bit as seconds continued to pass without Brittany moving at all.

"_Britt_," Santana whined. "This was **your** idea, _remember_."

Brittany snapped out of her stupor to blush some more.

"I know… I just-"

Santana realised her mate was quickly losing her nerve and before Brittany could completely psych herself out, Santana reached down and shimmied out of her underwear, raising her legs to kick them off before snaking her legs back around Brittany's hips and pulling her closer once more.

Brittany came with Santana's insistent tugging to lie back over Santana, settling herself cradled between Santana's open legs.

Brittany chuckled and she relaxed, finding herself once more in Santana's arms.

"Mmm I love having you between my legs," Santana hummed as a smile tugged at her lips.

"And I love being between your legs," Brittany giggled.

Santana licked cheekily at Brittany's smile a few times, making Brittany giggle all the more. When she felt that Brittany was feeling at ease once more, Santana snaked her arm down to Brittany's hand still holding the dildo and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Now come on already, you've made me all curious about this thing- I wants to get my sex toy on," Santana purred playfully.

Brittany started to look unsure again…

"I really don't know what to do…" Brittany revealed in a small, insecure voice.

"Well I don't know what it's supposed to feel like so it won't matter either way," Santana joked.

"_San_," Brittany whined, telling her she wasn't helping. "I mean it… and I- I don't want to hurt you."

"It might hurt?" Santana pulled a concerned face. She'd figured that since it was a 'toy' and all that it would be all fun and games. "Why's it going to hurt?"

Brittany started looking uncomfortable.

"Well... it's a lot bigger than my fingers…" Brittany pointed out, echoing Santana's observation from earlier. "We should really use lube and go really, really slow."

Santana's eyes widened at the mention of using lubrication and before she knew what was happening, Brittany was already off her and on the other side of the room rifling through a drawer.

"We have lube?" Santana asked in surprise.

When Brittany failed to answer, Santana's eyes fell to the blue dildo beside her, discarded by Brittany when she went searching for lube.

Santana reached for the object, testing the feel of it in her hand once again, and then without thinking much of it, widened her legs and pressed it directly to her sex.

Her breath hitched on first contact because not only was she already extremely sensitive but it just felt so _different_… not like her own fingers and certainly nothing like Brittany's which were really more familiar to her than her own.

But it didn't feel _bad_.

In fact on a first impression basis Santana would have to admit that slowly rubbing the tip of the dildo along her slippery folds was actually quite a stimulating experience.

Getting lost in the new sensation, Santana had to moan when she was suddenly bombarded with a new rush of arousal-

Her legs clamped shut around the toy as she innately began to grind up with her hips, letting the need take over.

Groaning helplessly, she looked to Brittany to find the blonde staring at her with her mouth agape.

"That's… _so_ _hot_," Brittany murmured, slightly dumbstruck as she stumbled forward, stopping only to crouch down and blindly fumble around for the harness at her feet since she didn't want to take her eyes off Santana who was still gripping the dildo between her squeezed legs and bucking against it.

"_Britt Britt,"_ Santana whined wantonly, releasing the dildo to reach for her mate. "I need you. It's- it's… _too much."_

Brittany clambered back onto the bed, dropping the harness beside her as she reached for the dildo still held in place by Santana's thighs. Santana squeaked as Brittany's grip nudged the toy against her and her legs fell open once more giving Brittany full access to her centre.

Remaining knelt between Santana's legs, Brittany's lips quirked into an amazed smile as Santana's hand found her wrist and squeezed reassuringly as Brittany began to move the toy back and forth through Santana's slippery heat.

"_Oh- Britt_," Santana moaned, trying to spread her legs wider; trying to offer more of herself to her mate. "It feels _really good_."

"Yeah?" Brittany sighed, a little in relief.

"Mm-hmm…" Santana nodded as her head lolled from one side to the other.

Brittany slid the tip of the dildo up to nudge at Santana's clit a few times, Santana's hips shuddering with every bump against her sensitive nub.

"_Uh... uh…"_

Santana's darkening eyes watched Brittany's face closely, eyes on her mate concentrating so seriously on controlling the toy in her hand.

Santana watched as Brittany's expression changed to curious mischief and before she could question why, Santana felt the direction of Brittany's prodding change as the tip of the dildo was directed back down her slit, slipping easily through her slick arousal to suddenly poke gently at her entrance.

"_Oh fuck-"_

"Is this _okay_?" Brittany asked as she swirled the curved tip around Santana's swollen entrance, nudging at her but not trying to push inside.

Brittany's tone was playful and suggestive; she knew what she was doing.

"_Uh huh…"_ Santana nodded eagerly, curling her spine and thrusting her sex forward, just trying to present herself better to Brittany.

The tip prodded and poked and its foreign presence was delicious.

But it was tauntingly teasing and Santana found herself growing hungrier with curiosity.

"I want it… _inside_-"

Brittany put a little more force behind her hand and the tip pressed harder against Santana's entrance, stretching her just a little.

Santana's breath hitched and she felt another rush of arousal as she tried to open her legs even wider, inviting the toy inside her.

It felt so big and imposing.

But Santana wanted it. She wanted more. She wanted to _feel_ it.

"Like this?" Brittany teased and she pushed harder but never quite enough to slip any further inside.

"_Britt!"_ Santana groaned in frustration.

Brittany chuckled and pulled the toy away from Santana, making her whimper in disappointment.

"Patience, baby," Brittany purred again playfully.

"But-"

Before Santana could even voice her disapproval, Brittany was holding a tube of something above Santana's open legs and squeezing its contents out onto her.

It was startlingly cold against Santana's heated flesh.

"Fuck! Britt what the hell? Oh.. ohh…_ohh fu-ungh- uck."_

Santana's eyes rolled to the back of her head and the hand she was still using to clutch Brittany's wrist was snatched back to join the other in squeezing the bedcovers on either side of her.

Brittany had pressed her full palm heavily against Santana's open sex, spreading the cold lube across her palm and massaging it into her.

Santana felt like she was about to orgasm with Brittany's touch and the thoroughly attentive care she was taking to prepare Santana for what they were about to try.

Plus there was also the fact that Santana now felt wetter than ever- it was almost ridiculous.

"I know you're already wet but I don't want to take any chances," Brittany explained devotedly as her hand slid lower and she easily slid two fingers deep inside Santana.

"_Yes_!" Santana sighed ecstatically.

Her walls clamped down on Brittany's long fingers squeezing them tightly inside of her.

This was the best feeling in the world for Santana; feeling connected to her mate through their intimacy.

But then there was always the craving for more of her.

Brittany chuckled at how tightly Santana's sex squeezed at her fingers. She knew it was because Santana was so worked up.

Yet the lube did the trick and Brittany was able to keep sliding her fingers deep inside Santana, scissoring and stretching Santana's entrance.

"Relax baby, you're so _tight_," Brittany hummed gently as she leaned low over Santana's body and captured one of her dark, beautiful nipples in her mouth.

Santana moaned and her hands jumped up to thread through Brittany's hair, scratching at her scalp and pulling her to her breast.

Brittany giggled as she tongued Santana's nipple, licking around the puckered nub and rolling it under her tongue. She knew the lube had something to do with it but she could have sworn that Santana was growing even wetter with every thrust of her fingers and every swirl of her tongue. She knew it probably had a lot to do with the fact that she too was incredibly turned on.

And because of that Brittany knew she had to get the show on the road or else she wouldn't be able to stop herself from just throwing a leg over Santana's and grinding down on her til she found her release.

And she didn't really want that… at least not yet.

She wanted them to play with their new toy first.

And she knew Santana was more than ready.

Brittany gave a teasing bite to Santana's nipple and then an affectionate kiss before pulling away and sitting up once more. She continued to gently slide her fingers in and out of Santana, noting the way Santana moved her hips to follow her fingers. It was mesmerizing to watch and she had to shake her head to snap out of it. Grabbing the discarded dildo once more, Brittany used her other hand to press it back against Santana and rolled up and down her slit, collecting lube along its length.

Santana gasped in pleasure whenever the dildo brushed her clit, causing her to buck against Brittany's hand, squeezing methodically at the fingers inside her.

"I think you're ready…" Brittany announced as she gently eased her fingers out of Santana.

Santana frowned sadly at the loss but Brittany was quick to move to the dildo down to Santana's entrance in their stead and she gently began to push the tip against Santana's opening, tilting it to get the right angle to slide inside her.

Santana began to pant with nervous anticipation as she felt the new pressure against her.

"Are you okay, San?" Brittany asked with a caring smile.

Santana bit her lip and nodded at her before letting her eyes drop to watch the blue toy pressing so suggestively against her.

Brittany placed her other hand soothingly over Santana's pelvis and reached out with her thumb to roll softly over Santana's clit.

"_Ungh Britt…_"

Santana shuddered as her body arched up into Brittany's touch, bending her knees and planting her feet on the bed so she could find more leverage to press against Brittany.

"We'll go slow," Brittany stated again- as much for her nerves as Santana's.

And then Brittany began to really push… gently easing the now slick toy's tip to inch inside Santana. Brittany's eyes widened in amazement as Santana's sex stretched to accommodate the size of the toy, her eyes flicking up to Santana's face intermittedly to check that she was okay with the progress.

Santana's eyes were tensed closed but she was smiling even as her mouth fell open with every deep pant she released.

Brittany could feel Santana's sex clamping down on the toy as she tried to push deeper inside, so she rubbed harder at Santana's clit trying to get her to relax. She was surprised when Santana's body all of a sudden eased its grip on the dildo allowing it to unexpectedly slip the rest of the way inside her.

Santana's eyes snapped open at the abrupt intrusion and she released a deep groan at how easily the large object had slid inside her. She felt incredibly full and she gawked in awe down at Brittany's hand holding the end of the toy as the rest of it clearly disappeared inside of her.

"Are you okay?" Brittany squeaked, frozen in place. She too was surprised by how easily Santana's sex had swallowed the dildo. "Does it feel okay?"

"Full," Santana panted. "Big."

"I told you it would fit," Brittany grinned proudly down at her.

Santana could only moan in response as her hands began to squeeze at the bedspread once more.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brittany asked in concern as Santana began to fidget.

"_More?_" Santana whimpered as she twisted in need.

Brittany frowned down at her hand holding the base of the dildo. She was quite certain she was already filling Santana completely.

"I don't think there is any more babe…"

To make her point, Brittany pushed on the dildo trying to go deeper only to find she really couldn't; she was as deep inside Santana as could be.

"_Yes, oh fuck_!" Santana practically shouted as the dildo tested her limits. It felt so good moving inside her.

Brittany's eyes widened and she giggled a bit remembering that it was the middle of the night and her parents were asleep elsewhere in the house. They really did not need to be woken up to come and investigate why Santana was shouting in the middle of the night.

"Shh baby, my parents will hear you," Brittany reminded her, still giggling.

But Santana was too distracted to join in on Brittany's amusement as she wriggled on the bed needing more.

It was all too much; she just needed more of Brittany when everything felt so good. She just had to feel closer to Brittany.

"Hold me, please," Santana begged suddenly; vulnerably.

Brittany hesitated again only because she didn't know how she was supposed to hold Santana properly and keep the dildo deep inside her, but opted to let go of the toy so she could quickly give Santana what she needed, hurrying to drape herself over the darker girl and wrap her up in her arms.

"I'm here," Brittany hummed reassuringly.

Santana whimpered softly as the dildo slowly eased its way back out of her. The loss felt significant and Santana nuzzled harder into Brittany.

"_Nooo_," Santana cried into her neck.

Brittany instinctively rearranged herself so she could reach down and grab the dildo once more, pushing it back in.

"_Uh_," Santana sighed in relief and squeezed at Brittany's naked back trying to pull her closer.

It was awkward with Brittany's arm sandwiched between them and Santana was torn between wanting Brittany to keep the dildo deep inside her and wanting to keep Brittany pulled flush against her.

Brittany could sense Santana's frustration and she turned her head to whisper in her mate's ear.

"I'm going to put it on okay?" Brittany informed her. "That way I can hold you and make love to you."

Santana resisted letting Brittany go but eventually released her hold allowing Brittany to sit up and begin her awkward fumble to get the harness all strapped on properly again. She had done so in privacy earlier that day and not under the close scrutiny of her now desperately horny girlfriend.

Brittany had the harness halfway fastened when she realised that she was still wearing her underwear and quite frankly the sticky dampness of them was beginning to grate on her so she shrugged the harness off again and hurriedly peeled off her panties before beginning once more.

Santana watched her mate work closely, not so much interested in the intricacies of the harness but more so with the body it was being harnessed to. Brittany wriggled around awkwardly on the bed, appearing much clumsier than her natural grace usually allowed…

Santana knew Brittany was growing nervous again the more she fumbled and Santana could only smile affectionately up at her lover, adoring absolutely everything about her- especially her furrowed, slightly sweaty brow and pink cheeks in that moment.

Then her eyes fell to Brittany's small, pink nipples, puckered tight and proud on her perfect breasts that bounced as she moved about and Santana had to lick her lips at the sight. Then before she was even aware of what she was doing, Santana was reaching down to grasp the abandoned dildo, its presence still making itself known barely inside of her- and she started to play with it… thrusting just the tip of it inside herself; teasing herself as her eyes raked lower down the plain of Brittany's flat stomach and defined hips to her pink slit, glistening with arousal.

Santana moaned when she realised what she was doing but she couldn't stop- especially as she caught wind of Brittany's bare sex and the scent of her began to make her mouth water anew.

Santana's moan caught Brittany's attention just as Brittany realised she still needed to fit the strap-on in place before she could finish fitting the harness. But then of course Santana seemed otherwise occupied with it and Brittany could only grin like the turned on teenage she was at the sight of her girlfriend teasing herself with a dildo.

"Uh babe?" Brittany teased… "I'm going to need you to hand Leo over if you want me to finish…"

Santana's chuckle became a heated smirk as she pushed the dildo deep inside herself once more making her eyes widen and her breath shorten.

"Well you better come here and get it…"

Brittany swallowed excitedly at Santana's playful tone, an overenthusiastic grin still splitting her face as she leaned low over Santana, face hovering above hers as though about to kiss her… only to pull away at the last second when her hand found the dildo and tauntingly pulled it free from Santana's sex completely.

Santana moaned and shuddered as the toy popped free and then she began to move about on the bed feeling antsy and needy with its loss. She wanted it back inside of her as soon as possible… and when that didn't happen soon enough due to Brittany still fumbling with the harness, Santana agilely climbed to her knees and pressed herself to Brittany's body- kissing at her neck and rubbing up against her.

"San," Brittany whined, not sounding even half as disappointed as she was aiming for.

Santana could be incredibly distracting when she wanted to be.

"I just need a second here babe," Brittany tried again, finally fitting the dildo into place within the harness and pulling the straps tight.

Grinning winningly, Brittany's hands found Santana's hips and she ducked her head capturing Santana's lips with her own. Brittany licked eagerly at Santana's lips until Santana opened her mouth to her and then their tongues were rolling together heatedly, battling for dominance until both girls were pressed breast to breast and panting heavily.

"Lay back," Brittany panted, pulling back from their impromptu make out session.

Santana complied willingly, crawling back up the bed, but not without making a point of wiggling her butt in Brittany's clear view and flashing her deliciously swollen pussy lips at her.

Brittany grunted as she was bombarded with the mental image of fucking Santana with their strap-on from behind, wondering if Santana's inner animal would enjoy that style of mating-

But that was a question for another time as Santana rolled onto her back once more and spread her legs for Brittany.

Brittany moved herself instinctively closer, feeling the weight of the dildo now hanging from her hips and she was suddenly bombarded with a feeling of embarrassment.

She felt incredibly silly and hesitated in her approach as she looked down her naked body at herself.

"I look ridiculous!" She exclaimed suddenly as she tried to shield the image she was portraying of herself.

"It does look kinda silly babe," Santana agreed, her nose wrinkling adorably.

"San!" Brittany groaned, now more embarrassed than ever.

"Hey," Santana pressed on as she hooked her ankles around Brittany's hips and pulled her ever closer. "I only say that cause I love how you look normally."

Brittany sullenly allowed herself to be pulled on top of Santana and then conceded to be kissed at devotedly.

"But if you insist on wearing a silly blue strap-on that's okay too…" Santana teased around stolen kisses. "As long as you hurry up and use it on me."

Brittany gave in and chuckled- stealing a quick kiss of her own as she pushed up onto her haunches and reached down to grasp the dildo, ready to guide it inside Santana once more. The unexpected thrill that shot straight to her sex with the harness rubbing between her legs caught her completely off guard and she gave the dildo an experimental tug and rub- pleasantly surprised when she realised she was going to be able to _feel_ when she was inside Santana.

Santana was watching her curiously when Brittany came to with a dazzling smile and then as naturally as it happened the first time, Brittany was lining the tip of the dildo up with Santana's entrance and sliding fully inside of her- only this time she used her hips and legs to do the pushing as both her hands found Santana's shoulders and gripped her tightly for balance.

"Hi," Brittany whispered excitedly as she found herself hovering over Santana, seeing all over her mate's face how overwhelmed she was feeling with the awareness of having _Brittany_ so fully inside of her. "This is awesome huh?"

Santana's eyes had grown dark and unfocused once more, now especially tuned into Brittany when she was wrapped up in her, looking into her eyes and smelling her all around her while still feeling her so intimately pressed inside.

"Tell me if I do something you don't like, okay?" Brittany proposed which only made Santana snort in that 'as if' sort of way.

And then Brittany was moving- awkwardly at first as she tried to get the motion right that would allow her to pull the strap-on somewhat out of Santana and then plunge back in, in one smooth movement.

Whether the motion was smooth or not, Santana was whimpering and whining from the moment Brittany began to move above her and inside her.

"Mmm, that feels _good_-" Santana sighed in approval as Brittany found a gentle rhythm.

Brittany spent some time rocking carefully into Santana until she was satisfied that she was doing it right- in the sense that she could see and hear that Santana was enjoying her movements- while also enjoying the constant rubbing she could feel from the harness strap and the base of the dildo bumping against her clit. Brittany knew she was always going to enjoy the experience of using the strap-on on Santana- but it was a completely unexpected added bonus that she could feel the experience as well.

But it was hard work being the driving force behind the strap-on and doing such a repetitive, unfamiliar movement quickly began to tire Brittany out and cause her rhythm to waver…

That was until a still needy Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's back and insistently pulled her in even deeper, thrusting up to meet Brittany's movements and causing the dildo to jar back into her more aggressively.

Brittany gasped at the surprise attack and quickly found her second wind with the new rush of arousal.

"_More_," Santana moaned.

Brittany thrust harder in response causing Santana to cry out again.

This time- caught up in the heat of the moment- Brittany found herself caring less that someone might hear them.

"_Yes_," Brittany panted as her thrusting picked up speed and Santana's control began to crumble- her body arching up in a way that was surely testing out her human flexibility- pushing her body's limits to feel Brittany deeper and closer.

"_Faster Britt- more…"_

_"Ugh- ughh-"_

Before long Brittany's exhaustion became a second thought as she started pounding into Santana with hard, deep thrusts that caused the breath to leave both of their lungs with every collision of Brittany's hips against Santana's spread thighs.

A loud, wet slapping noise filled the room and added to the noise of the bed head already bumping repeatedly against the wall… but Brittany couldn't stop even if Santana's incredible body curling up into her with need would let her.

She could feel her release just around the corner just as she could feel every thrust getting harder to execute as Santana's sex clamped down on the length of the strap-on, squeezing it tight.

Santana was close…

Brittany pushed on with burning muscles; she was sweating and exhausted but her hips moved with a mind of their own, the straps between her legs and hugging her hips rubbing almost painfully now-

"_Brittany_-"

Brittany loved the sound of her name on Santana's lips- especially when moaned in pleasure.

There was nothing that could ever compare to the sound of a lover whispering your name into your ear when riding their waves of pleasure and knowing that you are the sole cause of their ecstasy.

Even if she never heard it again she would always remember the way Santana moaned her name.

"_Ohh Britt- yes Britt yes-"_

Brittany grinned in satisfaction; just glad that she had a whole future ahead of her to hear that incredible sound over and over.

Santana's moans quickly became jumbled and then silent until the legs wrapped around Brittany began to spasm and then tense as the strap-on caught in Santana's clenching sex and all it took was a few more well-timed bumps of the dildo's base against her over-sensitive clit for Santana's name to come tumbling out of Brittany's lips as her own orgasm tore violently through her.

Protesting muscles caused Brittany to collapse heavily on top of Santana- the press of their hot and sweaty skin as comforting as the frantic heartbeats they could feel racing in each other's chests. Their closeness was always comforting- especially in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Thank. You." Santana mumbled tiredly when her breathing calmed enough to talk.

Brittany rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes to find Santana smiling at her. She blushed at the blatant adoration shining in Santana's eyes.

"For what? For sticking my strap-on inside you?" Brittany joked- a throwback to Santana's earlier teasing.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully and cheekily reached down to pinch Brittany's bottom making the blonde jump and both of them wince at the jolt that shook their still connected sexes.

"Still thankful?" Brittany questioned smartly as the momentary sting abated.

Santana's wince turned into a smile.

"Best 'treat' of the night- even though I am kind of sore now…" Santana shrugged.

Brittany frowned at her worriedly.

"Don't worry it's a good sore- a _'I wanna be sore like this again'_ kind of sore," Santana rushed to reassure her.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked cutely.

"Definitely," Santana smiled.

"Awesome," Brittany gushed.

And so the pillow banter ensued…

"_You're_ awesome," Santana returned cutely.

"Well I really think _Leo_ is the one you should be calling awesome," Brittany pointed out.

"Do we really have to call it Leo?" Santana protested with a wrinkled nose.

Brittany looked thoughtful...

"I guess we _could_ call it something else…" Brittany trailed off, seriously considering the possibility.

Santana smiled, waiting patiently for Brittany's next wild idea.

"I know- how about Liv?" Brittany suggested excitedly- as though it made total sense, going on to explain, "That was the name of the store lady who helped me pick it out. She was super helpful and she still sold it to me even though I think she totally knew that I was under age…"

Santana pulled a face.

"Brittany-_ew_… we can't name _it_ after the store clerk- that's just weird…"

"Well we've got to call it something!" Brittany sighed, sounding exasperated.

"What's wrong with 'dildo' or 'strap-on'?" Santana giggled not seeing the problem.

"Ewww San- then everyone will know about our sex lives… and besides I want to be able to talk in code to you so that when we're downstairs having dinner with my parents I can be all like _'Hey San, so Leo called earlier and he really wants to see you again.'_ And then you will know what I have planned for you after dinner," Brittany explained, waggling her eyes salaciously at her.

Santana laughed at Brittany's silliness.

"And _why_ exactly would you need to be able to tell me over dinner?" Santana enquired playfully.

"Cause it's _fun_, silly," Brittany provided easily as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Santana gave an exaggerated roll of the eyes as though it really pained her to do what Brittany wanted…

Which was far from the truth of course.

"Okay lady… I guess we can call it Leo…"

Brittany grinned winningly.

"Short for _Leonardo_?" Brittany had to make sure...

Santana rolled her eyes again as she giggled.

"Yes sure, like the Ninja Turtle," Santana agreed.

"Don't act like he's not your favourite too," Brittany accused knowingly.

"Well if he wasn't before, he certainly is now," Santana admitted truthfully.

"Hmph, I thought I was your favourite," Brittany sniffed, performing an exaggerated pout.

"But you're not a Ninja Turtle," Santana teased with a cheeky tongue poke and a quick boop to Brittany's nose.

"I'd be an awesome Ninja Turtle," Brittany insisted sullenly, as though offended.

Santana giggled again, nosing at Brittany's cheek until Brittany gave up the act and giggled along with her.

"I'm going to take Leo off now if that's okay? His straps are kind of chaffing me," Brittany divulged regrettably.

"As long as you come right back..."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."

Brittany grinned and pressed a quick mouse kiss to Santana's lips before easing off of her with sore muscles and slowly pulling the strap-on from where it was still buried within Santana.

Santana gasped as the dildo wetly slid out of her.

"Wow," Santana sighed, noticing the difference significantly now that dildo was no longer inside her.

But she felt so good for it.

"Who'd have thought John Smith was packing, huh?" Brittany jested with a proud smirk over Santana's satisfied expression as she unbuckled the harness.

"Lucky _Pocahontas_," Santana added knowingly, playing along.

Brittany shook her head firmly as she tossed the strap-on aside to be dealt with later.

Then she slid back up Santana's body, her thigh finding its warm place between Santana's legs just as Santana's found its place between hers. That they were both still wet and tender from their lovemaking made these intimately tangled cuddles that much better-

"Nuh uh- _John Smith_ is definitely the lucky one."

**fin.**


End file.
